<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Greatest Gift of All by dayoldcupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839887">The Greatest Gift of All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/pseuds/dayoldcupcake'>dayoldcupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagehina Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Cake, Day 7- Free, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, KageHina Week 2020, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Manga Spoilers, PWP, Post-Time Skip, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/pseuds/dayoldcupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been getting a lot of birthday gifts," Hinata murmurs.</p><p>Kageyama openly scowls.  He fucking knows this already.  He can't turn away, but he can at least avert his eyes, which he does, glaring down at the floor.  </p><p>Hinata smiles as though he was expecting this reaction.  "...but you know, there's only one gift I've <i>really</i> been looking forward to."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagehina Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>5iits collection, Kagehina Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Greatest Gift of All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten years. Kageyama has fucked up Hinata's birthday ten years in a row.</p><p>The pattern began when they were still first year students at Karasuno; just three months in and not yet friends, Kageyama didn't care to learn or celebrate Hinata's birthday. He found out the date the following year, but only after the entire team had finished singing <em>Happy Birthday</em> and he was caught without so much as a card. The next year, their third and final at Karasuno, he simply forgot, as he was too busy agonizing over how quickly their time together was passing by.</p><p>During Hinata's Brazil adventure, Kageyama screwed up the time zones both times, calling too early the first time, and too late the next.</p><p>After that, wanting to avoid a parade of subpar gifts and disappointing celebrations, Kageyama began to leave the birthday planning to Hinata's many, many friends and admirers.</p><p>He'd always resented this failing, though, and secretly desired the ability to provide Hinata with a satisfactory birthday all on his own. After finally securing a truly spectacular present, something months in the making, Kageyama was confident for the first time in their long relationship... but then the other gifts had started pouring in.</p><p>One by one, in the days leading up to Hinata's birthday, friends swung by, presents in hand; packages arrived in the mail by the dozens, and even Hinata's manager arrived with literal boxes of fan letters, most spackled with dozens of shiny foil heart stickers and purple cursive lettering. Each new offering drew another thrilled gasp from Hinata and filled Kageyama with more fear that what he'd planned was inadequate.</p><p>So Kageyama decided to bake a birthday cake from scratch. It wasn't much perhaps, but Hinata loved many things in this world, and toward the top of that long list were sweets and watching Kageyama struggle with things outside his natural skill set. Hinata especially loved when Kageyama struggled for his benefit, and he liked it even more when Kageyama failed spectacularly.</p><p>***</p><p>Several hours and three attempts later, Kageyama finds himself teetering on a step-stool in the corner of the kitchen, attempting to muffle the screeching of the smoke detector with a dish towel.</p><p>Thick smoke pours from the oven and Kageyama knows he ought to open some windows, that perhaps the alarm is trying to warn him of certain danger, but that damn noise was just too much. It finally shuts up and he lifts up on the towel, experimenting, but it instantly renews its screeching protest. Frustrated, he yanks it straight out of the wall.</p><p>"You know we need that by law, right?"</p><p>Hinata stands by the open door waving his hand through the smokey air, squinting and coughing but smiling despite it. He waits with his hand on the knob, letting the kitchen air out before shutting it behind him.</p><p>Kageyama drops the broken smoke alarm and it falls with a loud clatter. He glares at the spot where it lands, struggling to keep his breathing controlled, but his bottom lip quivers, betraying him. He steps down from the step-latter and kicks it aside with an angry grunt.</p><p>The kitchen reeks of ash, the counter is sticky and covered in layers of flour and melted Crisco, the sink is full of filthy dishes that Hinata will almost certainly end up washing himself, and Kageyama must've wasted at least fifty thousand yen on ingredients with nothing to show for it but three gritty black bricks.</p><p>"Hey, what?" Hinata says, sensing Kageyama's plummeting mood and hurrying over. He slides his hands into Kageyama's hair and tilts his head in close, chuckling and whispering reassurances. "Were you trying to make something for me? You know it's the thought that counts, right?"</p><p>Kageyama scoffs and tries to look away, but Hinata grips tight fistfuls of his hair to keep his head in place and their eyes locked together.</p><p>"I've been getting a lot of birthday gifts," Hinata murmurs.</p><p>Kageyama openly scowls. He fucking knows this already. He can't turn away, but he can at least avert his eyes, which he does, glaring down at the floor.</p><p>Hinata smiles as though he was expecting this reaction. "...but you know, there's only one gift I've <em>really</em> been looking forward to."</p><p>Searching his brain, Kageyama tries to guess. Hinata doesn't know about the surprise gift; he's certain of that. He planned it too well. Hinata's not hinting that he wants a cake, because he wouldn't tease Kageyama at a moment like this, not when he's feeling so insecure.</p><p>Kageyama feels one of Hinata's hands leave his hair and drift downward, sliding from his chest and toward...</p><p>"Oi. Stop trying to distract from my failure with sex."</p><p>"I—I'm not!" Hinata takes a step back and holds up his hands in a gesture of surrender, but he was doing exactly that and knows it. It's a tool he uses often, mostly because it's so incredibly effective. "And this wasn't a failure! I bet you did some things right."</p><p>Hinata steps over to the three cakes cooling on the racks. They range in color from dark brown to charcoal black. Pressing gently with one finger, he tests the least-well-done of the three, but it crumbles to dust upon the slightest touch. Hinata inhales sharply, nervously, and tries to cover this with a cough. He turns, noticing a bowl of frosting still resting in the stand mixer, and slides over to that instead.</p><p>"Uwaah, icing!"</p><p>"Oi, Shoyo, seriously—"</p><p>Sticking his hand into the bowl, Hinata twists to lean against the counter and face Kageyama. He brings the frosting-covered hand to his mouth and inserts two fingers in an obscene gesture, lips parted, saliva trickling out, and then... starts coughing violently.</p><p>"I mixed the sugar and the salt, didn't I?"</p><p>Hinata bends over with the force of his hacking but recovers quickly. His eyes are wet; he's squinting and leaking tears, but somehow manages to flash a reassuring smile at Kageyama despite it. "N—no!"</p><p>"It's fine," Kageyama says, scowling. "I'll try again next year. Maybe by the time we're fifty I'll manage not to fuck up one of your birthdays."</p><p>"You bought oil," Hinata says, still wheezing a little. He grasps for the bottle of canola oil sitting among the many wasted ingredients. "We can use that. Oil is sexy."</p><p>"It's empty."</p><p>"Like I said." Hinata clears his throat and wipes tears from his eyes with the back of his clean hand. "It's the thought that counts."</p><p>"I'll order you a cake online," Kageyama mutters, turning to shuffle away, but Hinata dives toward him and grabs a fistful of his shirt.</p><p>"No," Hinata whines. "I don't <em>want</em> cake."</p><p>He wipes his sticky hand clean using his pants and turns toward the three failed cakes. In one swift motion, he sweeps them onto the floor with an outstretched arm, along with countless metal measuring cups, a bottle of vanilla extract, an entirely full bag of sugar, and two empty bottles of vegetable oil. Hinata pays the chaos no mind, just discards his now frosting-stained pants and adds them to the pile. He rarely wears underwear.</p><p>"Shoyo—"</p><p>Hopping onto the counter, Hinata snaps his fingers to draw Kageyama's attention away from the mess on the floor.</p><p>"I want my gift," Hinata hisses, locking eyes with Kageyama once again. "I've been waiting for it all day."</p><p>"It's—" Kageyama pauses. The gift is upstairs, locked away in their guest room closet. He wrapped it so lovingly, with the help of both sisters, in volleyball-themed paper. He could go and get it, but it would probably be better to wait until he can buy a replacement cake...</p><p>"Not," Hinata groans, throwing his head back in frustration. "Not whatever thing you bought me, stupid!" He spreads his legs wide and leans back to rest on his elbows, giving Kageyama a very obscene view, his naked bottom on full display.</p><p>Kageyama stares dumbly, suddenly forgetting how to speak, and think, and move. His eyes focus on the distinct lines where Hinata's skin goes from tan to pale white, a perfect outline of the tight little shorts he wears when he plays beach on the weekends. Somehow Kageyama knows if he let his eyes drift elsewhere, his brain might short-circuit entirely.</p><p>"Tobio. I want. My gift."</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Kageyama stumbles forward and closes the short distance between them. Hinata grabs the back of his head and drags him closer, fingers twisting in his hair, pulling. Their lips crash together and Hinata moans. Kageyama can still taste remnants of salt and cream on his lips.</p><p>"Tobio." Hinata pulls away to catch his breath but keeps Kageyama's head locked in place, their lips brushing against each other. "You were so jealous this week. I could tell."</p><p>Kageyama says nothing so Hinata relaxes his grip slightly. He threads his fingers through Kageyama's hair and traces patterns on his scalp in soothing, calming strokes. "You always stress out so much about my birthday."</p><p>"You liked all those gifts," Kageyama mutters. "You kept getting all 'gwaah' over them."</p><p>"Yes," Hinata concedes. "Of course I like when my friends bring me gifts! But when Kenma gave me that new video game, it didn't make me like Bokuto or his gift any less—"</p><p>"Tch."</p><p>"—and it doesn't make me want <em>your</em> gift any less."</p><p>Before Kageyama can dare offer to fetch his actual stupid gift again, Hinata dives for the waistband of Kageyama's track pants, grabbing a fistful of the stretchy fabric and yanking him forward.</p><p>"<em>Please,</em>" Hinata whispers, lips grazing Kageyama's ear. "Don't make me beg on my birthday."</p><p>Kageyama takes a deep breath and holds it, letting his eyes slide shut for a moment. Hinata can be so intense and Kageyama loves that about him, but he's never fully understood the effect he has on people.</p><p>He releases the breath through his nose and opens his eyes, sliding the flat palms of his hands over Hinata's bare legs, from his knees to his inner thighs, trying to calm them both down. Hinata starts to squirm immediately, whining and twisting against Kageyama's touch.</p><p>"I do have a real gift for you," Kageyama says, because it's still important to him that Hinata knows this. It's a prototype for the newest Mikasa volleyball, highly classified. He had to sign confidentiality agreements to get it. He could be sued.</p><p>"Fingers in me <em>now</em>," Hinata hisses, hooking a leg behind Kageyama's neck and locking him in place.</p><p>So much for going slow. They always flirt with the idea of pacing themselves, but it almost never lasts.</p><p>"I should get lube—"</p><p>Hinata gropes around the counter and snatches up the half-melted remains of a packet of Crisco. He chunks it ungracefully at Kageyama where it hits his chest with a thud and immediately starts to dribble down onto Hinata's thighs and the counter beneath him.</p><p>Kageyama slips the first finger in easily. He works it slowly, always wanting to be so gentle, but Hinata growls and pushes back against it, wanting more immediately.</p><p>Kageyama adds another and Hinata continues writhing against him, displeased with his pace.</p><p>"Okay, that's enough—"</p><p>"<em>No,</em>" Kageyama growls. "Stay still."</p><p>Kageyama curls his fingers and Hinata shudders beneath him, eyes sliding shut.</p><p>Hinata's arms start to flail, one hand nearly nailing Kageyama in the eye, so he grabs Hinata's wrists and pins them to the wall over his head. Spreading Hinata's legs as far as they'll go, he steps forward, trapping Hinata fully in the narrow space between himself and the back of the counter.</p><p>His whines reaching a fever pitch, Hinata desperately tries to fuck himself on Kageyama's fingers, but he can't anymore. Kageyama has him confined.</p><p>"Tobio, <em>please</em>—"</p><p>Kageyama glares down at him, thinking about how eagerly he accepted all those other gifts. He hugged so many people this week. Even jumped on a few of them.</p><p>Kageyama works his prostate without mercy and Hinata sobs and convulses beneath him, cock hard and red, leaking a steady stream of pre-come onto his stomach.</p><p>"Is this not the gift you wanted?"</p><p>"No, no, <em>please</em>, oh please, Tobio, <em>it's my birthday</em>," Hinata cries, violently jerking his head side to side, unable to do much else with his arms and torso trapped. Real tears start to leak from his eyes and Kageyama considers letting up.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Fuck me, want you to fuck me—"</p><p>"What about those other gifts?"</p><p>"Huh?" Hinata blinks. His chest is heaving, and he looks so wrecked; Kageyama isn't sure he even understands. "I don't care. <em>I don't care.</em> I'll throw them away. Just, <em>please</em>—"</p><p>Kageyama removes his fingers and steps back, shoving his pants and underwear down with one quick motion.</p><p>Hinata is already reaching for him in the seconds it takes; they come back together easily, Hinata wrapping both legs behind Kageyama's back. Kageyama coats his dick in a thick layer of Crisco; he uses a very delicate touch, already way too worked up himself.</p><p>"Are you sure you're stretched enough?"</p><p>With a choked sob, Hinata knocks his head back against the wall.</p><p>Kageyama hisses and moves to cushion it with the palm of one hand. With the other, he tries to get a solid grip on Hinata's thigh, but it's impossible with all the slippery vegetable shortening.</p><p>Kageyama pushes in slowly with a groan. Hinata is always very tight. He likes it this way, enjoys the feeling of being opened slowly by Kageyama's cock. He never did believe in letting his size dictate what he could or couldn't do.</p><p>As usual, they don't last very long.</p><p>Kageyama, chest heaving, tries to pace himself, but Hinata immediately demands that Kageyama <em>fuck him now</em> and <em>faster, we're not sixty</em> and <em>right there, oh yes, right there, there, there</em>.</p><p>Hinata shouts with each thrust, his entire body rocking with Kageyama's movements, sliding along the smooth marble of the counter. He keeps dropping his head back again and again, and Kageyama is glad his hand is there to protect what few brain cells Hinata ever had.</p><p>Hinata's cries reach a familiar peak and Kageyama chokes on his own breath, scrambling to grab for Hinata's cock. He strokes it three, four times, and Hinata comes all over himself, spilling onto his chest.</p><p>Kageyama follows moments later, bowing forward. He tries to catch himself with a hand on the counter but it slips, Crisco and marble making a dangerous combination, and he ungracefully collapses onto Hinata.</p><p>The minute Hinata catches his breath, he starts laughing, but it's breathless and pleased. "Clumsy."</p><p>Much more carefully this time, Kageyama lifts himself and steps back. Hinata is still crammed awkwardly in the small space between the counter and the wall and Kageyama offers him a hand, pulling him out and tugging him into a hug.</p><p>He always feels a little guilty seeing Hinata bent in awkward shapes, bruised and covered in come, but he's pink-cheeked and smiling, and always eager to assure Kageyama that he likes it.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Shoyo."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! ♥</p><p>Endgame, while one of my favorite things I've ever written, was very sad, so I scrambled to produce a better birthday gift for Hinata.  I didn't have a lot of time and uh... this happened.  It's my first PWP and it was rushed so... it's definitely *not* my favorite thing, but hopefully it was a fun read. ♥</p><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated, as I sometimes wonder if anyone is reading! ♥ Thank you!</p><p>Let's be Haikyuu!! friends on Twitter @<a href="https://twitter.com/dayoldcupcake">dayoldcupcake</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>